Harry Potter and The White Stags Prophesy
by ksha2222 aGoddess on her knees
Summary: ..Discontinued.. Harry has a nightmare and someone shares it. Then they come to Hogwarts. Why did they share the nightmare? ..OFC..
1. The Nightmare

Chapter One: The Nightmare  
  
  
  
Outside the wind seemed to howl with rage beating on the windows as if demanding entrée. The storm started late at night but Harry didn't notice he was still asleep tossing and turning in a nightmare that would not release him till it was done. Harry suddenly sat bolt upright and groaned his scar burned again. Harry thought hard to remember the nightmare he knew it was important to remember his dreams after last years adventure at the tri-wizard tournament. He learned his dreams can tell the future and has a strange connection with the dark lord Voldemort. But all he could remember from the nightmare was a flash of golden hair that was strange he didn't know anyone with that type of colored hair. He considered sending an owl to Professor Dumbledore about his nightmare he decided against it for two reasons. 1. He didn't remember much and 2. He didn't want to send Hedwig out in to the storm he didn't like that idea. So he settled down and tried to get to sleep but sleep was far from him so he ended up staring into the darkness of his room all night. What he didn't know that someone with golden colored hair was awake after a nightmare to.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or things they belong to J.K. Rowling^_^  
  
IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT I PROMISE THE OTHER WILL BE LONGER. PLEASE R/R AND ILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOONER^_~ 


	2. The Wand and the Strange Meeting

CHAPTER Two: The Wand and the Strange Meeting  
  
Ksha stumbled sleepily down the stairway to the breakfast table where her mother was already up making pancakes. "Good morning" said Ksha's mother. Ksha mumbled good morning and sat down but missed the chair Ksha got up still grumbling something about a moving chair and how she should put a hex on it. Ksha's mother Laughed and continued to mix the batter "Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Ksha's mother asked *sigh* "No I had a nightmare" Ksha replied. "Care to tell me about what?" Asked Ksha's mom setting the first pancake down in front of her daughter "Nothing" "I can't remember" said Ksha digging into her pancake.  
  
"Hurry up and eat" "Then get ready" "We're going to Diagon Alley to get you school supplies" "And a new wand" "I don't know how you managed to snap it in half but don't do it again" said Ksha's mother in a very strict tone. "But I don't know to" "I left it on my nightstand and when I woke up it was broken" "I'm innocent" said Ksha. Ksha's mom eyed her suspiciously and gave up "What school is it this time?" Ksha asked "Hogwarts my dear" Ksha's mother replied. "Oh ok" "I'm going up stairs to get ready is that ok with you?" Ksha asked, "Ok honey" Her mom yelled after her.  
  
Ksha's thoughts***Sigh***Another school well it is our job my mom teaches a class and I stay as a student and at the end of the year we write a two page article on the school for the daily prophet and get paid a lot for it.*** This line of work was passed down my dads line for years and when he died he left me the only heir.*** So my mother and me continue it on because he would have wanted that. He was always proud of it and it's not like wer'e spies the school knows.*** They even beg us to come to their school so their school can get lots of publicity.** *Sigh*** Sometimes I wish we could stay in one spot for more the two years at a time being a Goldenwing is hard work sometimes*** .  
  
Ksha grabbed her bag and ran down stairs "MOM!! IM READY" yelled Ksha "OK" Ksha's mother yelled back and she came down stairs. "So how are we going to get there?" Ksha asked "By floo powder of course" Ksha's mom replied. "Oh No" Ksha groaned "Not floo powder" "Remember what happened last time?" Ksha asked. "I ended up somewhere in"……. "Mexico!!!" Ksha yelled the final word "Yes" "Yes" "I know you don't like it" "but it's fast and easy" Ksha's mother replied. "FINE!!!" Ksha yelled exasperated and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and threw it into the fire and yelled "TO DIAGON ALLEY!!!" Then stepped into the fire her mother fallowed soon after. Ksha tumbled out of the fire and she stood up then dusted her self off.  
  
When her mother finally appeared her mother gave her a list of stuff and a bag full of money and told her she would meet her here in a hour or so. She tapped a brick and they spread apart reveling the market place. Ksha took off with her list and bag of money in hand first she decided to get pet. She entered the well-lit shop and looked around she already decided to get an owl because their very useful for carrying messages. She looked at all types of owls but only one caught her eye a beautiful black feathered owl with the prettiest violet eyes she ever seen. "Hello" "aren't you pretty and unusual for an owl" Ksha said the black owl snorted in response "well I like you to" Ksha said sarcastically "I think Ill take you" "you have lots of character" "I like that" Ksha picked up the cage and paid for her new owl. "Now what to name you?" "How about Coal?" Ksha asked the owl and he hooted happily "Ill take that as a yes" Ksha laughed.  
  
***Now to get my wand*** Lets see oh there it is Ollivanders wand shop*** wow*** That's a really pretty wand in the window I wonder if he'll let me have a closer look***? Ksha thought as ran up to the shop with her owl hooting crazily from the sudden movement. "Hello" "Mr. Ollivander" Ksha said "Welcome nice to see you Ksha here for a new wand?" Said Mr. Ollivander "Yes mine broke in half and I have no idea how it happened" Ksha replied with a puzzled look. "My that is interesting that only happens if fate has bigger plans for you and your wand" "The wand picks the owner you know?" Mr. Ollivander commented.  
  
Three minutes later Mr. Ollivander had Ksha try practically half the shop in a matter of minutes. "Don't worry we will find your match but in all my years it has never been this hard to find it" said Mr. Ollivander *sigh* "Hey how about the one in the window" said Ksha Mr. Ollivaner's eyes seemed to sparkle at that. "Sure why not" said Mr. Ollivander as he picked up the wand and handed it to Ksha "Thank you" said Ksha and she examined it. It was a type of red wood with a very odd bone handle she gave it a swish and immediately a bright blue light exploded all around her in waves when it calmed down Mr. Ollivander was smiling. He snatched it away and started wrapping it in a wood box for her  
  
"This is the one for you alright" he said. "You know there's a legend that goes with that?" "The bone handle is said to be made of the of the horn of the heroes white stag and inside it contains three hairs from its coat of fur". "The heroes white stag was told to bring heroes together and its also said to have leaded the founders of Hogwarts together," said Mr. Ollivander. Ksha nervously swallowed and paid for her new wand then said her good byes "Now to get my books" *sigh* "Iv got to hurry up" Ksha ran to the bookstore Flourish and Blotts and started to look for her schoolbooks.  
  
  
  
Mean while…………  
  
Harry was waiting outside of Flourish and Blotts for Ron and Hermoine to show up it took a lot of hard work to get uncle Vernon to take him. Uncle Vernon refused to take him in till Harry brought up his escaped convicted godfather Sirius Black. It was fun watching the Dursley's reaction just at his name uncle Vernon would sputter then turn pale, Petunia almost faints every time and Dudley practically the size of a cow which is an improvement from the whale he was last summer tried to hide under the kitchen table but couldn't fit. Harry would have laughed but something told him if he did there's now way he would go.  
  
Just then a pretty girl with golden hair walked out of Flourish and Blotts struggling to carry her new books Harry was surprised she could carry that many and a bird cage with her owl inside. A strange glow came from her pocket that held her wand went unnoticed suddenly she tripped sending her books flying every where Harry caught her just in time. "Are you ok?" Harry asked setting her back up right "Yeah thank you, for catching me" said Ksha as she straightened her self out then bent over and started to pick up her books "Here let me help" said Harry. Once they where done Ksha apologized to her owl coal and thanked Harry again "No problem" said Harry "can I help you carry them for a while?" Asked Harry "Sure if you don't mind?" "I just need to get to the entrance to Daigon alley my moms waiting there for me". "I don't mind" replied Harry.  
  
He helped her carry her books to the entrance where her mother was waiting. He handed her books to Ksha's mother and waved good-bye then ran off through the crowd. "Do you know him?" Ksha's mother asked "No" "And I forgot to ask his name to" Said Ksha pouting, "Maybe you'll see him again" Ksha's mother said. "You think so?" "He was really nice it would be good to make friends while we live here" said Ksha "Come on lets go" Ksha's mother said and started to drag the teenager to the fire place.  
  
When Harry got back to the meeting place his friends where already there "Where were you?" "We were worried," said Hermoine "Yeah" said Ron Harry shook his head and said he'd tell them once they got their stuff. He pulled out his list and looked at the books ***Hey these are the same books that girl had I guess she's going to Hogwarts*** Harry smiled ***Then I can ask for her name she's very pretty and I feel like I know her from somewhere***but where?*** "Earth to Harry" "That's it we've lost him" Ron said waving his hand in front of Harry's face. Harry snapped out of it "Hey don't do that," said Harry pushing Ron's hand out of his face "Harry why are you blushing?" Hermoine asked. Harry blushed even more "Never mind" he said and pushed them into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, or things they belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW^_^ 


	3. The Embarrassment of a Rival

CHAPTER Three: Embarrassment of a Rival  
  
Harry ran for the barrier at platform 9and ¾ and made it just in time he was almost late because of uncle Vernon who obviously trying to delay hoping if Harry was late he wouldn't go. Harry got on the scarlet red train dragging his trunk and Hedwig "HEY" "HARRY" someone yelled Harry turned around to come face to face with his best friend Ron Weasley. They've been friends for four years ever since they meet the same with Hermione Granger. Ron showed Harry the compartment he and Hermione are using and helped him stow his trunk away. "Hello Harry" said Hermoine then she went back to reading Hogwarts a History for the fifth time. Harry didn't know how she could stand it and He started a game of exploding snap with Ron.  
  
Mean while:  
  
"Good no ones in this compartment" Ksha said to her self scanning the compartment with her sea blue eyes and sat down next to the window letting the sun shine on her golden hair.  
  
Then she started to sort out her thoughts about the sorting to come.  
  
***Too many thoughts are going through my head I couldn't pick which one to start off with*** ***Things like what house I will get?***There are only two I know I would fit into one scares me and one I welcome***Or do I welcome both?***Gryffindor and Slytherin I'm split in between the two and I have every characteristic of both houses***I'm kind and sweet to my friends and people I like but if I don't like them.......even I'm surprised how mean I can be***But at least I'm not mean just because someone's muggle born like the other pure bloods***Ksha thought.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door opened and there stood Draco Malfloy. (A/N: Speak of the devil huh?^_^)"HEY YOU" Draco yelled pointing at Ksha "Get out of my compartment MudBlood," said Draco. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!!!?" Ksha angrily asked already knowing the answer. "I AM NO MUDBLOOD" Ksha yelled really pissed off no one ever dared to call her a mudblood before. Ksha pulled out her wand and said "Coloriesi~Greeun" "Writfacius~I HATE YOU" Draco looked at him self and could find nothing wrong "See you cant even do a spell right mudblood"Draco sneered. All Ksha did was brush by him and said "Look in a mirror" "Basterd" and walked out. After one minute she heard a scream and she knew he found a mirror. Loud laughter floated down the train's hall. ***I'm both half and half because he deserved it but it was still a mean thing to do***(giggle) Ksha thought as she opened another empty compartment not wanting to stay near the blonde boy Ksha sat down and started her journey to a new life and friends.  
  
  
  
Almost an hour later they heard a roar of laughter Harry and Ron were tempted to go take a looked but they dismissed it as nothing and continued talking. After a long trip the train slowed to a stop and Harry, Ron, and, Hermione got off and started towards the carriages. Suddenly Fred and George ran up with big grins on their faces (A/N: That's not usually a good sign^_^;) "GUSSE WHAT" said Fred? Or George? Harry couldn't tell them apart all the time "Uh Oh" "What?" said Harry not really wanting to know "~Someone~Hexed~Malfloy~" both the twins sang at the same time "WHAT" Harry and Ron yelled gaping causing people to turn and stare. "Its true" "He pissed off someone with a bad temper" said Fred? Or George? "Really?" Ron said eyes wide in wonder "Yup!" "Got him good too" said Fred? "Its very original" "Never seen anything like it" said George? "What happened?" asked Harry "We don't really know" "And the hex" "We'll give you the pleasure of seeing it your self's" said Fred? "You can catch a sight of him at the great hall" "When you get there," said George? "Come on tell us," whined Ron "Nope" "Got to go" with that said the twins ran off.  
  
"Well that was a little rude," said Hermoine silence followed "YOU GUY'S" yelled Hermoine and they snapped out of it and ran for the carriages eagerly to see Draco for the first time in their lives. (A/N: That can't be healthy wanting to see Draco^_^;) when Ron and Harry were done fighting on who gets in first they had a pleasant trip to the castle trying to guess what hex is on Malfloy.  
  
When they got to the great hall Harry saw a crowed around the Slytherin table laughing and talking. The Slytherin's were hissing and insulting pointing their wands at the crowed in a warning fashion protecting their fallen comrade. Harry, Ron, and Hermoine push their way through the crowd to get to Malfloy when they reached him Ron and Harry both couldn't help but laugh. There sat poor Draco with green hair and magical letters imprinted on his face that said I HATE YOU in capital letters. Draco's pale cheeks flushed an angry red when he saw Harry and Ron laughing at him "Come on you guys stop laughing a poor Malfloy" said Hermoine but Hermoine her self couldn't help but laugh after a seconded look. Professor.McGonagall came to the group of collected students and told them to get to the seats for the sorting or she would give them detention for a week that got them moving fast.  
  
The sorting was a blur to Harry it was the same every year and then Dumbledore got up to make an announcement "Good day everyone I hope your trip was good I know your hungry but we have a new student she's a fifth year" murmurs were heard through out the hall "I hope you welcome her" "Miss.Ksha Majere Goldenwing" a girl with waist long golden hair and sparkling sea blue eyes walked through the door Harry recognized her right away as the girl he meet in Diagon Alley. At the same time Harry was thinking this Ksha was thinking and worrying about the sorting to come and if she would make any friends in her house.  
  
Harry looked back up at Ksha and their eyes locked for a moment when Harry noticed he was starring he looked away and blushed in embarrassment. ***It's the nice boy from Diagon Alley a least that's a friendly face after that *Grrrrrrrrrrrr* JERK with blonde hair*** Ksha thought she looked around and spotted the head of green hair she smiled inwardly ***serves him right*** she thought. Dumbledore started speaking again startling Ksha who was deep in her thoughts he smiled and continued "Its come to my attention that there was some commotion on the train" "For those of you that must know" Dumbledore eyed Draco meaningfully and went on "Miss. Goldenwing comes from a highly respected pureblood family and her mother is going to be teaching D.A.D.A. this year". There was a few gasp's and bets on how long the new teacher would last.  
  
Draco paled after he heard her name his father has been trying to get on the Goldenwings good side for a long time and then he had gone and pissed one off maybe he could win her over and apologize Draco thought and started to form a plan in his head. "I'm sorry I delayed you lets get this sorting over with" said Dumbledore Ksha nodded in agreement and sat down on the stool then Dumbledore placed the hat on Ksha's head.  
  
The sorting hat started its usual rambling ""Well hello there"" ""Now lets see"" ""Brave very brave"" ""And a great hunger for power you would do very well in Slytherin"" ***TAKE THAT BACK!!!***OR I'LL TARE YOU TO PIECES!!! ***YOU DRITY OLD HAT!!! *** Ksha mentally yelled at the hat. The hat started again in an apologetic tone ""Ok ""0.o ""Besides the Temper you're Very Kind, Good Hearted, Brave, and anyways you're needed in………….  
  
Gryffindor!!!!!!! The sorting hat yelled.  
  
  
  
Ksha got up and put the hat on the stool then walked over to the Gryffindor table that was cheering she didn't really notice because her head was full of unanswered questions. Seeing an empty spot next to the black haired boy she meet she forgot all her questions instantly and walked over to him. "Can I sit here?" Ksha asked smiling "Sure" Harry grinned back and Ksha said thank you then sat down beside him. Dumbledore smiled to him self and said the magic words and the food appeared. "This is Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger" Harry said pointing at his friends "and I'm Harry potter" said Harry introducing him self "Really" Ksha said shaking his hand trying not to stare. Ksha succeeded in not starring much to Harry's relief.  
  
They talked a little Ksha told him all about her traveling too different schools every two years. She was born in England and raised to she was eleven so she kept an English accent and she went to magic schools in Canada and Japan each two years. Harry was a little sad when he heard that she would probably only be staying for two years he was starting to like her. But he didn't know her that well so he tried to keep off the subject of Voledmort after last year and Cedric's death Harry was feeling down. Ron and Hermoine noticed this and tried to cheer him up but it didn't work Harry was blaming him self for Cedric's death. Hermoine and Ron are hopping that the school year would help out he just wasn't him self.  
  
After Hermoine caught Ron starring at Ksha and not listening to her talking about the N.E.W.T.S. Hermoine picked up a platter of potatoes and hit him with it and walked out in a huff. This shocked every one Ron just blushed got up and went after her apparently they had gotten closer when Hermoine visited him during the summer instead of Viktor Krum. Harry had no idea what was going on because Dumbledore wouldn't let him visit the Weasley's over the summer so he was just as surprised. "What was that all about?" Harry asked Ksha "Ron was starring at me and I think she got jealous" Ksha said blushing. Harry couldn't blame him he was trying his hardest not to stare at her remarkably golden hair just as hard as she was trying not to stare at his scar.  
  
Ten minutes latter the feast ended Harry and Ksha got up and followed the rest of the Gryffindor's out. But before the could leave Dumbledore stopped them "One last thing before you go Ksha" said Dumbledore "Yes?" Ksha asked "Mr. Malfloy please come here and allow Miss. Goldenwing to remove the hex's," said Dumbledore. Draco stocked up and smiled this was his chance to make amends and maybe win her over for his father. Ksha grudgingly removed the hexes but what happened next surprised the hell out of Harry. Draco took her hand and bowed down and kissed it "I'm sorry for my terrible mistake" "I hope we can forgive and forget and become friends" said Draco straitening shooting Harry a smug smile. Harry didn't know why that made his blood boil a little but it did. Ksha blushed and mumbled her apology that made Draco's smile widen he bowed one more time when Dumbledore excused them and walked off. ***WOW***I didn't know he could be that nice but I still don't trust him*** thought Ksha.  
  
Harry walked her down the silent hallway few words were said because both were deep in thought. When they arrived at the entrance to the common room Harry said the password that he got from Hermoine before she stormed off. Hermoine is a new perfect no one was surprised by that everyone knew she has perfect grads. Harry pointed to the girl's dormitories and they said good night. Ksha found her stuff beside the only remaining bed she feed Coal a pumpkin tart and settled down to go to sleep. The last thought lingering in the back of her head was ***What did they hat mean?***Needed in Gryffindor?*** thought Ksha and she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
PLEASE R/R THIS FANFICTION AND MY OTHER FANFICTIONS TO  
  
THANK YOU^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, places, and, things they belong to J.K. Rowling*  
  
(A/N: The character Ksha is not me O.K.? I just really like the name. My real name is five letters long and has a "z" in it if you can guess my name I'll put you in one of my fanfictions^_~)  
  
Love: ksha2222 


	4. Part one: The Early Morning Conversation

(A/N: NEW CLUE: Every chapter I'll revile a new letter fill in the blanks……S _ _ _ _  
  
The character Ksha is not me O.K.? I just really like the name. My real name is five letters long and has a "z" in it if you can guess my name I'll put you in one of my fanfictions^_~  
  
  
  
Chapter Four Part one: The early morning conversation  
  
Harry is asleep tossing and turning tomorrow is the first day of school but his sleep is troubled by a nightmare but this is no ordinary nightmare………………………………..  
  
************Harry's Nightmare************  
  
***Mr. Ollivander is straitening his shop up suddenly Death-Eaters Apparate all around him. Mr. Ollivander give a shocked cry as two grabbed him by his arms the small crowed of Death-Eaters parted to make way for a tall slender man his red eyes flashed in his hood "tell me were is It? You now what I seek" came the slithery voice of the man. "I will never tell you Voldemort!!!" said Mr. Ollivander with courage from some un-know place "FINE you want to do this the hard way"Voldemort pointed his wand at him and said "Crucio". The Death-Eaters let go of Mr. Ollivanders arms and he fell to the ground withering in pain after a few moments Voldemort took it off and let him catch his breath from screaming. "Now tell me" demanded Voldemort Mr. Ollivander remanded silent Voldemort took this as a no and he put it back on and Mr. Ollivander started screaming again. Prettigrew approached Voldemort "My Lord just use the Imperius curse on him and get the information before his screams attract attention" Voldemort turned to Prettigrew and pointed his wand at him "Crucio" "don't question me Prettigrew I was only teaching him a lesson" said Voldemort "But you are right fun time over" Voldemort took the Cruses off them both. "Will you tell me freely or do I have to use the Imperius curse?" asked Vodlemort "N…n….never" Mr. Ollivander choked out Voldemort fumed and pointed his wand back at him "Imperio" Mr. Ollivander was silent you could see the inner struggle on his face Voldemort got only one word out of him before the Auror's showed up and they had to leave……………………………….Goldenwing……….and that was all Voldemort needed***  
  
************End Nightmare***********  
  
Harry sat blot up right his scared seared with pain he rubbed his head it didn't lessen or worsen the pain so he stopped. He looked out the castles window and saw it was almost sunrise. This year he got a bed by the window usually it's already taken but he got lucky. He opened the window and let the cool air blow his bangs back and cool is scar it helped very little but it helps. He thought about his nightmare he decide to discuses what he heard with Ron and Hermoine before he acted on it.  
  
Harry lay back down but he just couldn't sleep the nightmare was greatly disturbing so he got up and dressed. He headed down to the common room there he found Hermoine sitting on the couch reading a book. "Good morning Harry your up early" Hermoine said snapping her book shut "Good morning Hermonie" Greeted Harry "I had another one of those nightmares that's why I'm up so early I couldn't get back to sleep" said Harry. "Oh no?!!?! That means You Know Who is up to something dos your scar hurt?" asked Hemoine in a concerned voice "Its still stings a little right now but every time I have a nightmare it seems to get worse" stated Harry sounding wiry.  
  
Hermoine sat there looking worried over her close friend When Ron came down the stairs still in his P.J.'s and half asleep. He flopped down on the couch and mumbled Good night and placed a pillow over his head. Hermoine giggled and parried the couch pillow off his head "Wake up sleepy" said Hermoine. Obviously they made up last night in one day a new record for them Harry soon got bored of watching the happy couple play tug-a-war with the pillow so he cleared his throat to get their attention it didn't work he tried again still no response. "HEY" yelled Harry they stopped and blushed Ron mumbled an apology and sat down quietly. "That's better said Harry now cooled down.  
  
"What's up Harry?" asked Ron "I had another dream about Voldemort" said Harry in a grim tone Ron paled "Don't say that name" said Ron "Sorry" replied Harry "Anyway this is really important Mr. Ollivander was attacked in my nightmare" said Harry Hermoine covered her mouth in horror Ron lost more color then thought humanly possible. "You've got to tell Dumbledore" said Hermoine Ron nodded to shocked to speak "There's more Vold…….sorry-you know who is looking for something" said Harry "But what can he be looking for that Mr. Ollivander could have?" Questioned Ron "I have no idea but I've got a clue where whatever he's looking for is now but the problem is he has the clue to we have to act quickly" said Harry "It looks like this year were going to do more sneaking around so what's the clue?" said Ron sounding eager for a adventure Harry sighed he really didn't want to do this again this year "Before they got chased away Voldemort"Ron and Hermoine flinched at the name "used the Imperius Curse on Mr. Ollivander even thou he resisted the curse the got on thing out of him………Goldenwing" said Harry. Hermoine gasped "Isn't that Ksha's last name?" asked Ron "Yes but don't forget there's someone else with the same last name" said Harry "Ksha's mother" said Ron clueing in. "But we cant just go up to one of them and say: Hey Harry had a dream that You know who is after you do you have something by chance he wants?" said Hermoine sarcastically "Your right but I pretty sure its Professor. Goldenwing that has it why would he be after Ksha?" "Ron and me will keep an eye on Professor. Goldenwing and Hermoine you keep an eye on Ksha just in case" said Harry Hermoine agreed with this.  
  
"Oh my gosh!!! Its almost breakfast time I have to go up stairs and wake up Ksha she's not even ready" said Hermoine as she ran up stairs "Breakfast I'm all for it" said Ron heading for the portrait hole "Ron your still wearing your P.J.'s" said Harry grinning the pervious glom of the conversation gone Ron didn't hear him Harry wondered how long in till he noticed. Five minuets later Ron ran in blushing "Harry why didn't you tell me" said Ron Harry just laughed and Ron scowled at him and then he started laughing to it was funny. Harry said good bye and went to go talk to Dumbledore about his nightmare he decided to leave out the small detail about the Goldenwings in till he makes sure he heard right no need to involve them if not needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the places, things and characters they belong to J.K. Rowling  
  
(A/N: Please R/R and don't worry I'm starting the next part of chapter four as soon as I post this^_^)  
  
Love:ksha2222 


End file.
